


Early Morning

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Two cops wake up in the same bed one morning.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having trouble with writers block since I finished my Big Bang, the best way to deal with it was a short drabble.

Gotham was usually cold at night at this time of the year, it was why Hal tended to avoid it unless it was during the summer months, or unless there was some kind of emergency with aliens. Because it was Bruce, Hal managed to not find out that there was an alien emergency until long after it had stopped.

Bruce wouldn't be happy about this if he knew Hal was here, in his city, less so if he knew who he was here with.

Recent developments meant that he couldn't stay away from this hellish iceberg of a city until the underbrush started to poke out from underneath the snow, since he had gotten a phone call asking if he wanted to go on a date the night before, and when he went to Tom, complaining about his predicament, the Alaskan had thrown his oil cloth in Hal's face and told him to stop being such a baby.

Tom hadn't really been mad, though, and the last text that Hal had gotten from his friend the night before read "have fun" and was immediately followed up with a winky face. In the dim light of the morning, Hal noticed the blue light of his phone flashing, which, given that it was the weekend, meant that it was probably Tom asking if he'd had a good time with his 'sugar daddy.'

Tom couldn't have been more wrong about that.

A strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him flush with his lover's body. The older man's eyes were closed, though, so Hal couldn't tell if he was actually awake.

Deciding that it was actually way too early to be awake, Hal curled up under the blanket that he was sharing with the grey-haired man and buried his face in the crook of Jim's neck so that he could breathe in the scent of last night's sex. He smiled against the warm skin.

Jim snorted out of his nose, and Hal hummed as the breath ruffled his hair. "Tickles," the old cop rumbled.

"Oh, so you are awake," Hal looked up, admiring the way that amusement lines spread over the older man's face.

"Hm," Jim replied, running his fingers through Hal's bangs, "I wake up early most days, there's always something on the scanner. You can go back to sleep, though, you need your rest."

Ignoring his suggestion, Hal sat up in bed, shivering as the cold air of the room hit his bare skin. "Did I get lucky and come on the only night of the year that no one decided to escape from Arkham."

Jim rolled his eyes in response, but couldn't keep a smile from sneaking its way onto his lips. "Looks like it. But you should still go back to sleep."

The Lantern shook his head. "I'm not really tired," he said, dropping a kiss onto the older man's lips, "I want to sit up with you," plus, now that he was awake, he could totally see John calling him, telling him to deal with an emergency on the other side of the universe, and then he didn't know when he'd be back, "that way we can make the most of our time together."


End file.
